Unexpected
by Park Ri Yeon
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya Chanyeol melihat layar ponselnya, tetap tak ada satupun pesan atau panggilan tak terjawab dari Baekhyun. Remake-Story. EXO CHANBAEK!


Cerita ini bukan sepenuhnya milik saya, karena saya hanya me-_remake_nya. Cerita aslinya ada di aplikasi _'Scary & Horror stories'_ yang saya download dari _Play Store_. Judul asli _'Call Me Tomorrow, Okay?'._

.

.

**EXO** © SM Entertainment

Original Idea © **Google Play** (?)

Romance-Tragedy

OOC, Typo(s), Remake

.

.

**Unexpected**

Chanyeol-Baekhyun Fanfiction

.

.

Aku menatap layar ponsel milikku, masih sama seperti beberapa jam yang lalu. Tak ada satupun pesan atau panggilan tak terjawab dari Baekhyun. Biasanya anak itu selalu membuat ponselku berdering tiap satu jam sekali. Apalagi sekarang sudah pukul tiga sore, waktu dimana aku sudah pulang dari kerjaan kantorku.

Ugh, aku memang banyak lembur akhir-akhir ini. Tentu saja ini hanya modus agar gajiku dinaikkan dua kali lipat. Semakin cepat tabunganku menggunung, semakin cepat pula aku bisa melamar Baekhyun. Haha, memikirkannya saja sudah bisa membuat hatiku melompat-lompat bahagia.

Aku berpikir sejenak, apakah aku harus menelpon Baekhyun atau tidak. Karena biasanya dia selalu tidur jika tak mengabariku seperti sekarang. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengunjungi rumahnya saja. Dia pasti kesepian karena ditinggal orang tuanya selama berbulan-bulan untuk urusan pekerjaan.

Mobilku melaju cukup kencang di jalanan. Namun aku memutuskan untuk mampir ke minimarket, sekedar membelikan Baekhyun cemilan kesukaannya. Setelah membayar dua kantong penuh cemilan yang kebanyakan isinya keripik kentang, aku kembali melajukan mobil menuju rumah Baekhyun.

Butuh waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit sebelum akhirnya aku sampai. Rumah Baekhyun walaupun mungil, tapi terlihat sangat nyaman dan menyenangkan. Apalagi letaknya yang agak jauh dari pusat kota, membuatnya semakin nyaman karena tak terganggu suara bising kendaraan.

Aku mengetuk pintu rumahnya, tapi tak ada jawaban. Oh, mungkin dia memang sedang tidur. Aku membuka gagang pintunya, dan terbuka. Ah, rasanya aku ingin menceramahi Baekhyun tentang kenapa dia tak mengunci pintu rumahnya saat sedang tidur. Bagaimana jika ada perampok?

Aku mengamati ruang tamunya, lampunya menyala, padahal ini masih sore dan belum gelap. Ckck, Baekhyun itu memang ceroboh dan... boros.

Iseng, aku memanggil-manggil nama Baekhyun. Siapa tahu dia akan langsung terbangun saat kupanggil namanya dengan suara beratku. Tapi dia tak menyahut. Ah, baiklah, sebaiknya langsung kususul saja ke kamarnya.

"Baek?" panggilku lagi dengan perlahan sembari membuka pintu kamarnya. Aku menghidupkan saklar lampunya dan segera mengedarkan pandangannku ke sekitar. Dan seketika itu pula aku melihatnya terbaring di atas kasur dengan wajah pucat. Kedua mata dan mulutnya terbuka. Dan lagi, aku tak melihat pergerakan nafasnya; hidung atau dadanya yang naik-turun.

Aku langsung menutup mulutku dengan wajah syok.

"Astaga!" pekikku sembari berlari kecil menuju Baekhyun.

Dia terlihat sama seperti saat aku meninggalkannya kemarin. Mungkin dia benar-benar kelelahan hingga tidur sepanjang hari seperti ini.

Ah, dia terlihat sangat imut ketika tidur. Tapi tidak dengan mata dan mulut yang terbuka begini, haha. Jadi aku segera menutup mata dan mulutnya dengan tanganku.

Aku merasakan kasur Baekhyun basah saat aku mendudukinya. Kusibak selimutnya dan menemukan beberapa es balok yang kuletakkan di tempat tidurnya telah mencair. Ah, kasihan sekali Baekhyun, dia pasti kedinginan dan bisa saja dia masuk angin setelah ini.

Jadi aku segera menggendongnya ke tempat tidur kakak laki-lakinya setelah mengganti bajunya. Tak lupa aku juga menaruh beberapa es balok berbungkus plastik dari dalam kulkas ke sekeliling tubuh Baekhyun yang terbaring. Maafkan aku, Baek. Aku tahu kalau kau sangat mudah kedinginan, tapi hanya ini satu-satunya cara yang bisa kulakukan agar tubuhmu baik-baik saja.

Aku merogoh kotak mungil dari dalam saku celanaku. Hihi, aku memang selalu membawanya kemanapun aku pergi. Ini adalah kotak kecil berwarna merah, tempat orang-orang menyimpan cincin, begitu pula denganku. Aku membukanya perlahan, dan menemukan dua buah cincin pasangan. Aku tersenyum melihatnya, ini cincin yang kubeli untuk pertunangan kita.

Seminggu lagi orang tuamu pulang, dan saat itulah aku akan mengatakan pada mereka bahwa kita akan bertunangan. Aku yakin orang tuamu pasti senang dan menyetujuinya. Tentu saja, selama ini kan orang tuamu selalu mempercayakan aku untuk menjagamu selama mereka pergi.

Hihi, aku sangat tidak sabar untuk bertemu mereka.

.

.

**END**

.

.

A/N :

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Halo Readersssss! Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?

Ah, saya bener-bener kangen huhuhu. Boleh peluk cium satu-satu? *kedipkedipgenit*

Anggap saja ini fanfic pemanasan sebelum saya ngelanjutin fanfic-fanfic saya yang masih belum end hehe. Terutama Unknown sama The Other, karena dua ff itu yang kerangkanya udah saya susun sampai end.

Oh iya, buat yang suka horor ala luar negeri, saya saranin buat download aplikasi tadi. Gambar shortcutnya juga gak alay, cuma foto rumah kartun dengan langit biru, bulan gede, sama beberapa kelelawar yang lagi terbang. Seenggaknya bukan foto hantu atau boneka gaje gitu, yang jujur sebenernya saya takut liatnya haha. Trus desainnya simple dan berkelas (?) haha. Ada sekita seribu cerita. Horornya rata-rata thriller-psikologi gitu. Sesuai banget lah sama yang saya inginkan :D

Oiya, angkatan Sma yang abis ujian, mari saling mendoakan agar lulus 100% dengan nilai memuaskan. Amin :) Ikut Snmptn ga? Ngambil jurusan apa? :D

Saya pengen tanya nih. Bias kalian di EXO siapa? Trus crack pair kalian suka apa? Satu lagi, menurut kalian kalo di variety show, Kris lebih keliatan deket sama siapa? Tao, Suho atau Chanyeol? Atau ada jawaban lain? Jawab yaaaa hihihi :)

Aduh, saya banyak bacot ya. Maaf-maaf :( abisnya kangen sih sama kalian. Ada yang kangen saya juga ga? Wkwkwkw.

Nah sekian dulu. Daaaaaaah~

Terimakasih sudah membaca :D


End file.
